Brewery
Brewery is a plugin on the COAW main server allowing for the creation and drinking of various alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, with various effects and stipulations attached. Basics of Brewing As the Brewing plugin is highly popular, lots of specific, in-detail resources for the plugin's use have already been made. If this page is not conclusive enough, try googling. Cooking Cooking is the first step to creating a brew. It involves creating a cooking pot, which is a filled cauldron over a fire. From there, you can start adding various ingredients to the pot by right-clicking on the cauldron while holding the item. Various drinks require various cooking times, and the time a drink has been cooking can be checked by right-clicking on the cauldron while holding a clock. Filtering Filtering is the second step to making a drink. Once your drink has finished cooking, bottle it with glass bottles and place those in a brewing stand. In the top slot of the brewing stand, place one glowstone dust. The dust acts as a filter for the drinks, and the process does not consume the dust. Various drinks take various times to filter and require various filtration cycles. You may need to repeat this process a few times to create a high-quality drink. Aging Aging is the final and often longest step of making a drink. You must first create a barrel. Barrels come in two sizes and in all variants of wood. Small barrels are made using stairs and a single sign, which has "Barrel" written on the first line. When the sign is placed, the words "Barrel created" will appear. Large barrels are made using stairs, planks, fences, and a sign. They operate in the same fashion as a small barrel, but can hold more drinks. Once the drink has finished aging in the proper barrel for the proper time, it is ready for consumption. Drunkenness Drunkenness is the metric that the Brewery plugin uses to measure how drunk a player is. It is a percent value ranging from sober (0%) to completely drunk (50%) and can be any integer percent in between. The more drunk a player is, the worse the following effects can be: *Slurred to incomprehensible chat messages *Stumbling or an inability to walk straight *Bouts of nausea *Vomiting (spewing soulsand items onto the ground) *Chance of disconnecting due to blacking out *Inability to reconnect for a time due to the character being blacked out *Logging back in at a random point on the map, having gone there while drunk *Hangovers of slowness and hunger after recovering from being drunk Recipes These are the currently available drinks and how to brew them. If one of the three steps is not present in the recipe, it can be assumed that the recipe does not require that step. The effects a drink gives are not shown, but left for the player to discover. Wheatbeer *Ingredients: 3 wheat *Cooking time: 8 minutes *Wood type: Birch *Aging time: 2 years *Alcohol: 5% Beer *Ingredients: 6 wheat *Cooking time: 8 minutes *Wood type: Any *Aging time: 3 years *Alcohol: 6% Darkbeer *Ingredients: 6 wheat *Cooking time: 8 minutes *Wood type: Spruce *Aging time: 8 years *Alcohol: 7% Mead *Ingredients: 6 sugar cane *Cooking time: 3 minutes *Wood type: Oak *Aging time: 4 years *Alcohol: 9% Apple Mead *Ingredients: 6 sugar cane, 2 apples *Cooking time: 4 minutes *Wood type: Oak *Aging time: 4 years *Alcohol: 12% Spicy Rum *Ingredients: 14 sugar cane *Cooking time: 5 minutes *Distill cycles: 2 *Distill time: 30 seconds *Wood type: Oak *Aging time: 14 years *Alcohol: 30% Vodka *Ingredients: 10 potatoes *Cooking time: 15 minutes *Distill cycles: 3 *Alcohol: 20% Absinthe *Ingredients: 15 grass *Cooking time: 3 minutes *Distill cycles: 6 *Distill time: 80 seconds *Alcohol: 45% Potato Soup *Ingredients: 5 potatoes, 3 grass *Cooking time: 3 minutes Coffee *Ingredients: 15 cocoa beans, 2 milk buckets *Cooking time: 2 minutes Berry Juice *Ingredients: 12 sweet berries, 4 carrots, 10 sugar *Cooking time: 2 minutes Hot Cocoa *Ingredients: 10 cocoa beans, 5 milk buckets *Cooking time: 1 minute *Distill cycles: 1 *Distill time: 10 seconds Red Wine *Ingredients: 30 sweet berries, 6 sugar *Cooking time: 7 minutes *Distill cycles: 6 *Distill time: 60 seconds *Wood type: Spruce *Aging time: 15 years Donations A new donation is to be implemented, where for $1 a player can have a drink added to the game, within reason. They will be able to customize everything, including its name, ingredients, cooking time, distill cycles and distill time, wood type, aging time, color, alcohol percent, and effects.